Force Sensitive
by Londerland
Summary: The Force is in all of us; the plants, the planets, even our very cells. When one man has an outstanding ability that changes the Force forever, the Galaxy can't help but stop and stare. Watch Jagd fight all kinds of enemies, from the Sith, to his own conscience, and even the ones he loves. Feel free to correct grammar and spelling, and don't forget to review and favorite!


Gold Squadron had just come out of the Nebula, dodging Gas-eating Manta-rays. Just another day in the life of the Republic. No, really. Ahsoka shook her head out of her narration as a beeping and blinking light drew her interest.

"Sir, a Separatist vessel has come out of hyperspace. It's the Malevolence." A clone said, the microphone transmitting the tinny, level voice.

"Thank you, Gold Five." Ahsoka chattered quickly. The Malevolence was directly in front of them, as dark and foreboding as its namesake. Laser fire drowned any more communication in crimson pillars of light.

"Oh shit!" Ahsoka swiveled the turret, watching in horror as a bomber skidded across the Malevolence. She slammed her eyes shut, waiting for the scream of death. Several seconds passed, and no sound besides the sound of her heartbeat reached her ears.

Ahsoka opened one eye with apprehension, prepared to see both clone and ship shattered over the Malevolence's hull. A sigh filled Ahsoka's ears. Her lekku relaxed from the taut position they were in, resting on her shoulders.

"I'm good. Don't worry about me, sir." Gold Five declared shakily, his landing gear sparking angrily against the hull. The bomber pulled away from the cold, gray durasteel, wobbling as it stabilized.

"Gold Five, what happened?" Anakin asked, dodging a laser beam from ahead. He'd never met the clone, for all he knew, he might be a complete moron with a massive pool of luck to draw on. After Axe died, they needed a replacement. He grimaced at the thought. Replacement, in the topic of sentient beings was a savage way to say it. Too bad Yoda just smirked at him as he was told a clone was being assigned to him

"Nothing, it's all good. Peachy." A weak chuckle spilled out of the speaker, and the Togrutan Padawan couldn't help but melt into her chair, a relieved sigh escaping her lips

Gold Five, also known as Jagd, made to wipe sweat from his brow, only to meet hard duraplast. His temperature stabilizer was on the fritz again. Again, damnit. And, he was on a bombing raid with shinies! Shinies! He was a damn commander. He should be down on some planet doing diplomatic escorts, or even fighting the Sith, not one-shot droid ships! Sweat dripped into his eyes again.

"Kriffing suits." He sighed, guiding his bomber over the hull of the cruiser. His gear gouged a hole into the barrel of a laser cannon. An explosion blew pieces of metal into the empty space around them. He swerved to avoid another outcropping of laser turrets, his helmet coming loose and dropping to the back of the cockpit. Good riddance. He wiped his forehead, drying it of sweat.

"Jagd, you ok over there? That wasn't your head, was it?" Another clone questioned jokingly, sidling up next to him. Their bombers slowly rolled around each other, both checking the other out. They nodded at each other quickly, rapidly focusing back on the battle.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sweaty, but fine. Stay frosty, unlike me." He grumbled, rolling his ship away from the hull of the cruiser. The other clone, Matchstick, laughed and pulled away.

"Gold Squadron, new target: The starboard Ion Cannon." Anakin commanded agitatedly. Apparently Ahsoka got to him. The bombers quickly turned to the left, aiming at the base of the Ion cannon.

"Fire!" Explosions filled the squadron's sight as holes were punched into the hull, exposing the hectic lightning underneath. Jadg watched in awe as the force of nature was utilized for terror. What a disappointment.

"Let's get out of here before this thing goes 'boom'!" Jagd commanded. The rest of the Squadron chuckled nervously. They really hoped that wouldn't happen soon.

"Well said, Gold Five." Ahsoka said, a quiet giggle escaping her lips. A loud explosion boomed behind them, a large ball of red and orange covering the side of the Malevolence.

"Ha, we win." Jagd chortled, guiding his bomber behind the others'. He quickly put his helmet back on. His face would draw questions.

The Venator's pseudo-gravity force field around the hangar forced him into his seat. He hated those. They hurt like hell if you weren't ready. He really needed to start getting prepared for those

His armor caught a few curious glances. It was pure white, even the mask and joints. Not a scratch on him. He took his armor seriously. It protected him from death, might as well keep it looking good, too. Unfortunately, someone was bound to call him a 'Shiny'.

"What's a shiny like you doing in Gold Squadron?" A clone asked. Jagd sighed morosely; he was always right when clones were involved. This one wore a yellow striped suit. No scratches. Jagd's mind ticked a check on his mental checklist. Called a shiny, by a shiny. Count: 52 times.

Jagd stayed silent, waiting for the newbie to get angry. The clone's posture stiffened, and he let an almost-threatening growl out. The clones around them quickly retreated to a safe position. Also known as 'far away'.

"I asked you a question, you shiny!" Jagd merely shook with silent laughter, his pure white mask and silence doing nothing to hide his amusement. The shiny snarled fearsomely, reminding Jagd of a kitten.

"That's it, your ass is mine!" The clone yelled, charging Jagd. He waited, the white hilt on his back glinting blue in the hangar lights. It wasn't going to be used against his brother, of course. Separatists only. Maybe others; who knew?

Jagd didn't duck, spin, or do any fancy maneuvers. He leaned back on one foot, and simply planted his boot in the shiny's chest. A cracking sound rippled through the room. The armor beneath his foot cracked; a testament to his strength.

"I recommend you stop." Jagd said firmly. He didn't want to get court marshaled for this dumb ass. Unfortunately, the clone charged. Jagd stuck his arm out, sending his aggressor to the floor with a brutal clothesline. The clone panted for breath as someone ran over hurriedly.

"What's going on over here?" The orange skinned Togruta barked. Jagd smirked under his helmet; another clone to be squashed under the fierce gaze of Skywalker's Padawan.

"Nothing, sir. That white suited shiny tried to attack me." A drunken laugh echoed through the hangar. Jagd sighed, again. The fourth time in as many minutes.

"Jagd, a shiny? Attack a brother? Unlikely." A blue striped commander clone slurred, sauntering over. He was drunk.

"Look at the visor, man. He's the same rank as Cody!" Rex barked, mockingly throwing his arm around the young clone. "They'd be drinking buddies, but they hate each other." He muttered the last part, making Jagd snort. He wasn't wrong.

"You're drunk again." Jagd stated. Rex just laughed raucously, waddling towards Jagd. Despite being a terrific leader, Rex was not someone who was command worthy after hours.

"It's something to dull the edge, ya'know?" The captain wobbled dangerously, somehow not falling on his face. Dark brown eyes widened under the helmet. How in the name of physics, or lack thereof, was that possible?

"Regardless. What did you attack..." The Padawan's gaze traveled his body. He felt like fidgeting. He didn't, though.

"... Jagd, for?" Ahsoka finished ogling him, turning back to the real shiny. He struggled for an answer, stammering and stumbling along. Jagd sighed, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. Why him?

"No reason, sir." The clone finally grumbled, his shoulders slumping in defeat. The russet-skinned Padawan nodded in approval.

"Go report to the bridge for punishment." The clone nodded and shot a hateful glare at the commanding clone. Ahsoka bared her teeth at him, and the he decided that it wasn't worth it, running off to the bridge like his life depended on it.

Jagd walked off silently. He wasn't one for small talk. Well, that was a lie. He just didn't like talking to people who were less than four seconds from interrogating him. That, and Ahsoka was kinda hard to take seriously when she was so short. Jagd chuckled. Can't tell her that, though.

"Wait, u-uh, um, Jagd!" Jagd stopped. He turned slowly, his facial hair brushing his helmet and making his chin itch. He needed to shave, soon. Maybe laser removal? He returned to the situation at hand.

"Yes, sir?" Ahsoka flinched at the amused tone. He wasn't taking her seriously so soon? She mentally grumbled

"I would just, uh, like to thank you for your work today." Ahsoka said, grasping for something to talk about

Jagd sighed, removing himself from his helmet. "I appreciate it, Sir, but it's just my job, nothing to be celebrated." Ahsoka struggled to reply.

Ahsoka frowned; he really couldn't take a complement. Had it been another clone, she would've nodded begrudgingly and left, but for some reason, she was determined to get a reaction out of him.

"I think you would look better without your beard." Ahsoka gasped and covered her traitorous mouth. She wished it was another clone right about now. Jagd smiled slightly. She was rather adorable when she was embarrassed. He shook his head of the thought.

"Thank you, Sir." He said, tilting his head in a light bow. A snicker broke his stance, drawing his eyes to hers. Blue-gray irises captured his like a trap.

"Bowing to a Padawan? I'm honored; most people only bow to knights and masters." Ahsoka laughed harder, her lekku swaying side to side. Jagd's eyes followed the growths, transfixed.

"I like your lekku." He stated. That was oddly flirtatious for him. He ignored it for now. A hidden smirk worked up the side of his mouth watching the Togruta blush madly, head-tails darkening to nearly black.

"Umm, thank you!" Ahsoka squeaked, sprinting down the hall, attaching to Skywalker's side like a small child that had lost their parents in a crowd

"Jedi are weird." Jagd grumbled, swiftly exiting for his sanity's sake. It was probably too late, really. He could feel his sanity slipping away. He shook his head; he was being way too dramatic.

 ** _Several weeks later, aboard a Republic Cruiser._**

"So, you're telling me that Skywalker went on that ship to rescue a senator?" A clone asked, clutching his drink in his hand. Across the room, a clone tackled another. Bars were all the same, even in the army. Actually, no, they were worse.

"That's right! They're totally doing it!" Jagd stalked into the room. He meant to just walk, but it was more muscle memory than anything. You can't look weak in a bar. Even if there are friendlies, it's good practice.

"Just because they are together doesn't mean they're doing it." Jagd interrupted, falling into a seat beside them. His arm stretched over the seat, and he relaxed. Or he appeared to, at least. He was taut like a bowstring, ready to defend himself from a drunken assault.

"He seems to have been interrupted before anything could happen, what I heard. Probably blue balled for days." A clone said. Crudely put, but very accurate. Jagd chuckled, raising his hand for a drink. A green stared at him from his wrist.

"Commander Jagd, report to the bridge, please, Padawan Ahsoka is here to see you." Admiral Yularen called through the comlink. Work on your timing, Ahsoka! Catcalls circled around him. A groan escaped his mouth. Ahsoka had the best timing to cause rumors. And not good ones, either.

"Looks like Skywalker and Amidala aren't the only ones doing it!"

"Or not doing it!" A clone cackled in the back of the room. Jagd shook his head and jogged out of the room, not exactly reluctant to leave the others behind. They could have his drink for all he cared.

The Star Destroyer was rather easy to navigate, being formed by rectangular hallways in rectangular levels. Lights lining the side of the hallway flashed by, soon turning into blurs as he accelerated into a fast sprint. It was rare to run like this during battle, and treadmills didn't feel the same as letting air rush through the joints of his suit.

He could hear his footfalls and heartbeat in sync, seconds turned into minutes as the lights formed into walls of white. Suddenly he stopped. He looked around, gaining awareness of his surroundings. He pointedly ignored the awed gazes from behind and walked into the bridge. What, he just ran; he didn't fly, did he? Jagd checked his proximity to the floor, and finding it acceptable, walked into the bridge.

"I'm here- umph!" Jagd stared at the ceiling lights,uninhibited. Ahsoka knocked his helmet off, again. This was acceptable. It had been around a month since he'd met Ahsoka; she'd grown on him quickly, faster than Nola grass. Though not tackling him in public would be more optimal.

"Welcome back, Ahsoka." The clone said, re-equipping his missing headgear. Ahsoka looked around, subsequently teleporting off of him. Well, not teleport, more like kick off his chest plate, causing the duraplast and the man underneath to groan.

Jagd hauled himself to his feet, looking away from the furiously blushing girl. He nodded at Admiral Yularen, and turned to the Jedi watching him closely.

"It's nice to meet you finally. Ahsoka wouldn't stop talking about you." Anakin Skywalker stared at him piercingly. His voice was level but his eyes spoke the true threat. But, Jagd had dirt on him.

"Don't form attachments, Ahsoka." He still glared at the blankly colored clone. Jagd sighed. The trump card it is, then.

"I'll be sure to tell that to Senator Amidala." Jagd drawled mockingly. Anakin's face paled.

"What?!"

"Obi-Wan, he's joking! Joking!"

Jagd quickly ushered a snickering Ahsoka out of the bridge before attention was returned to them. That would cause more problems than Jagd felt like dealing with.

"That was rather... libidinous, you tackling me like that." Ahsoka blushed harder. That was not the goal here! Be official, He reprimanded himself.

"Be quiet you. I just missed you is all." She said petulantly. A pout formed in her dark lips, drawing Jagd's attention. He didn't dwell on it, or them, too long.

"I missed you too." They walked through the mess, not caring about the silence that ensued. Clones of all shapes and sizes stared at them in confusion. They soon exited out the other side, boisterous conversation rekindling itself back in the mess.

"What's our next mission?" Ahsoka shrugged, her shoulder brushing against his armor plating.

"Or next mission? No idea." Jagd felt an undercurrent of trickery here. He shivered. "Your next mission is on Orto Plutonia to check out an unresponsive outpost.

"Great..."


End file.
